Attack of the killer earth beavers!
by InnocentDevil101
Summary: Summary: A plan has gone horribly wrong for Zim when he tries to clone a beaver. The beavers have plans of there own. How did they get so smart? And whats this It seems that dib has fallen in love with Zim ? The madness! More to come when you read it! Re
1. Chapter 1

Attack of the hideous earth beavers!

Summary: A plan has gone horribly wrong for Zim when he tries to clone a beaver. The beavers have plans of there own. How did they get so smart? And whats this It seems that dib has fallen in love with Zim ? The madness! More to come when you read it! Read and Review.

Authors Notes: I have also included a professor membrane art so when I'm not busy I'll post the link to my beautiful drawing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. They belong to Nickelodeon and its creator.

Chapter One

Doom Doom Doom!

It was a nice sunny day, birds were singing and squirrels were gathering nuts. Zim sighed as he listened to his teacher brag on about how there was nothing left of the world. He

began to feel impatient and watched the clock that over towered the black board. 'Come on just a little further you dumb clock! Don't fail me now!' he thought to himself but the

big hand just wouldn't move any more as if time stopped. Zim continued to watch the clock until it struck 3:00p.m

Finally it rang, freedom was in the air all the kids in the class cheered happily but they knew they would soon be back in the same class room the next day.

The green skinned child walked down the steps of the skool and made his way towards home, little did he know he was being followed by a certain big headed kid with glasses.

Dib sighed as he followed the green alien back to his base, all he could think about was how beautiful Zim truly was. Those ruby red eyes, the antennae's all the features of Zim's

body were truly magnificent. 'I must have Zim before someone else takes him away from me!' Dib thought with a tiny twitch in his eye as if he was crazy, finally after what seemed

like hours to Dib he finally made it to Zim's base and smirked darkly before an attempt to sneak inside.

As soon as Zim walked inside he saw Gir swimming around in some potatoes. "Gir, what are you doing?" he asked the little robot questionly. Gir looked at his master and gave him

the dumbest look that Zim had ever seen. "I'm swimming in mashed potatoes! I love Potatoes!" Zim sighed and walked in direction of the toilet to his hidden underground base. But

before he could make it Dib tackled the green alien down to the cold floor pinning him down in place. "What is the meaning of this! Zim demands an explaination! You stupid big

head.." Zim was cut off by the exciting kiss that Dib planted on Zim's lips. The aliens ruby red eyes widen as the earthen boy kissed him.

Authors notes: More to come when I get reviews! sorry about it being so short next chapter will be longer


	2. Killer beavers and sweet love

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim

Zim's eyes were wide as saucers as Dib kissed him, the green alien soon bit down hard

on the earthen boy's tongue till Dib cried out in pain and let go of Zim. Growling the

small tiny alien pointed his finger at the large headed human. "FOUL CREATURE!

How dare you do that to Zim!" he yelled obviously upset about what Dib did. "But I need

you Zim! I've always needed you I didn't want to admit this at first but.. I think I'm in

love with you." Zim, being that the alien he was didn't quite understand human emotions

yet. "Leave now! Before I disintegrate you! You Stupid big headed idiot!" Dib growled

not wanting to leave, but soon sighed and left Zim's base.

Zim shook his head and continued towards the toilet and jumped inside of it.

Mean while at a beaver dam….

A large gathering of beavers stared at there leader in awe as the almighty leader of the

beavers began his speech of democracy it was a great day for the beavers indeed. "Fellow

beavers our time has come to take over this puny planet! If you shall find any Irkens!

Destroy them on sight, show no mercy! You leave here today to bring on a new species,

you will be victorious! LONG LIVE GALLERIA IN ALL HER GLORY! (a/n Galleria is

the beavers home world) The beavers cheered and whistled loudly, the dam began to

open to reveal there most diabolical machine 568 Human destroyer. Some engineer

beavers a boarded the Destroyer and as soon as the Captain boarded they were off to the

Human city to destroy all of man kind.


End file.
